


Forever Hold My Hand... Or Else

by BishieFanatic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Written For The Month of Halloween~ It was suppose to be short, but my fingers were flying over the keyboard!Turn off those lights, sit back and enjoy the spooks and frights~!Jumin and Alexandria just started their relationship, but they decide to take things slow. For jumin, this means building an entire apartment building all for Alexandria to stay in. So he can keep her all to himself~! However, soon strange happenings begin to take place. Alexandria starts feeling she isn't alone. The grounds to which the building was built on hold a very dark, dark past. And soon Alexandria and Jumin are thrusted into a dangerous mystery to save both themselves, their relationship and their friends. Will they be able to conquer the darkness that threatens to consume them? Or will they forever be plunged into the darkness!?





	1. First Day... In My New Apartment Building!?

“Why are you doing this to me!?” 

Once upon a time... A woman fell in love, with a handsome prince. 

“Please, please!” 

The two were entangled in an affair. That ended, tragically. The Prince deceived the woman and watched as she was tortured to death, until her very last breathe. 

“What a mess. My clothes have been stained.” 

The last thing she heard in her suffering, was the Prince’s malicious laugh. 

“I, I, curse you...” 

A single tear rolled down her face, with those dying words. 

 

================================= + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + =======================================

Alexandria shot out of bed, gasping for air. “...” What was that? Her hand came up to touch her head, eyes closing. Her chest felt like someone or something had sat on it, trying to suffocate her. 

Her cell’s ringtone went off and she jumped in fright, starring at it with wide eyes. Why did she feel like this!? Reaching over to her nightstand, she quickly picked up her cell, tapping the ‘answer’ button. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well? How are you liking the new apartment suite? Alexandria, why do you sound out of breathe?” Jumin was clearly frowning on the other side of the phone. “What is the matter?” 

“... I just, had a really bad dream is all.” she tried to sound more chipper, making Jumin worry was the last thing she wanted.

It had only been a couple of days since Alexandria had moved into this luxurious suite. In fact, she happened to be the only tenant in the building. Jumin Han had built this entire building from the ground up for her, it was large and spacious, with multiple rooms on each floor. Alexandria had constantly complained that she didn’t need such a thing, but Jumin had insisted. 

They had been together for a little over a week, with all the RFA members just flabbergasted that the pair had committed to one another. Zen on multiple occasions called Alexandria to really check, if she wasn’t be blackmailed. 

Jumin had wanted Alexandria all to himself, but continuously his mind wandered. Jaehee begged for him to get his act together, even went so far as to beg Alexandria to talk with him. Jumin decided to give Alexandria her own ‘little’ space. And this meant he needed to build a large scale apartment building for her, away from the hustle of the city, but not so far, that convenience would not be considered a thing. 

“Moving from one place to another can do that.” Jumin explained softly. “Does you head hurt? You should drink water. From today on, I too will be living in that building as well. As you know, I do not want to rush you, I wish for us to take our time. It is... Very hard for me to control myself when I am around you, thus I have set up my own room. However, feel free to go where ever you wish, even in my room.”

Alexandria smiled, “Jumin, I’m not going to snoop around your room.” she shook her head, feeling herself starting to get back to normal.

“Even if you wished to do that, I would not mind. My everything is yours. You can break things, you can flood the rooms, you can rip apart sheets and clothes. Do whatever you wish. I will buy more and more, anything you desire. I will spoil you to no ends. Remember this, my Alexandria.” 

His words always made her face flush, the way he whispered into her ear, made shivers run down her spine, “I, I will remember.” 

“Good girl. I will call back later, I promise. Explore the building Alexandria, there are dozens of rooms I have yet to go in myself. I wish to know what you think. If there is anything you do not like, I will change it. Do not fear for security, the gates are locked closed, with security monitoring them. You are alone and safe within those walls.” 

“Okay...” Alexandria starred around her room, blowing a puff of air out, so that her bangs would shoot up briefly. The two exchanged ‘good-byes’ and hung up. “Explore.” she said out loud now, falling back in bed. “First, breakfast!” 

~ + ~

Cranking up the volume, Alexandria spun in place, moving her hips from side to side, as she held her plate of breakfast in hand. Having no one here, meant she could go wild! Plopping her plate down, she did a booty shake, giggling as she threw her hands in the air to the music. 

Breakfast was eventful that morning~! 

Afterwards, Alexandria started to explore, as Jumin suggested. The building held twelve floors, a stairwell, an elevator, even a dumbwaiter, were the only available means of going from one floor to the other. The furnishings were all classic, with only a dash of modern thrown in. It felt as if she was in a old 18th century manor, then an apartment building. Jumin really did go all out on this one. 

Choosing to start down on floor one, she poked her head into the first room she came across. A rec room. “Wow.” she whispered, jogging in, smiling from ear to ear. Large, flat screen TV, plush leather sofa, a pool table, a rack of current issued magazines, and even a table for cards and board games. Jumin had mentioned that a rec room would be on each floor of the building. 

With a smile, Alexandria bent to pick up a billiard ball, clutching it tightly. She was good at pool, she would have to show Jumin what was what, when he had free time. 

WHAM! The door behind her shut closed and Alexandria gasped, dropping the billiard ball on her foot. “Aaaaaaaah!” she cried out , cringing. 

Her eyes moved to the door, starring at it. What on earth? She looked down at her bare feet, groaning. “I should have worn slippers.” she muttered grumpily. Alexandria had figured since the entire building was carpeted it would be fine, but clearly, it was not. 

Walking to the door, she opened it, eyeing the hinges. They were brand new, so she could understand if they needed to be broken in. Lots of new hinges did stuff like close doors by themselves. Shaking her head and giving one last look around the room, she started out of the room, this time, closing the door herself. 

~ + ~

“I am fine, Zen.” Alexandria smiled, as she was walking through the laundry rooms, still on the first floor. The laundry rooms were in a place where no windows were stationed, so she was forced to go through the long room, filled with dozens of laundry mats, turning on lights as she went. 

“I worry is all!” Zen sighed bitterly. “Don’t you find it off putting he builds a damn building, an apartment building, and your the only tenant!? It’s in the middle of nowhere!” 

“It’s not that far,” Alexandria sat now on one of the benches in the laundry room, tilting her head up to the ceiling. “, besides, Jumin is going to live here too. And, you guys might be invited as well~ Just don’t tell anyone, okay!”

“What!?” Zen exclaimed loudly, so loud Alexandria had to hold the phone away from her ear, for a second. “No way! Seriously!?” there was a pause. “Does it have nice bathrooms?” 

Alexandria laughed out loud, “Yes Zen, it does. Really nice ones, with tubs that look like mini swimming pools!” a soft creak, made Alexandria’s smile fade from her face and she looked over her shoulder. 

“Still, it disturbs me is all. I haven’t heard nice things about that area.” 

Alexandria’s eyes starred over at the pantry room, located at the very end of the laundry room, where the darkness enveloped the most. She hadn’t turned on the lights that far in, having been distracted by Zen’s phone call. The slight creak again, soft, yet audible. 

“Alexandria?” 

Standing, Alexandria fully turned to face the pantry at the other end of the room. And then, the light above where she stood began to flicker. “...” she looked up, frowning. The creak became louder. 

“ALEXANDRIA!” 

BANG! At the same time Zen’s screamed her name over the phone, did Alexandria turn frantically to see a large box of detergent had fallen from the shelf above. She quickly turned her gaze back to the pantry door, and noticed the light had stopped flickering. 

“PLEASE ANSWER ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?” 

“Ye, yes, I am... Just faulty wiring,” she moved to the shelf where the detergent had fallen, touching it. It was indeed wobbly, it looked like the screw was coming loose. “The workers didn’t do a very good job in the laundry room,” she explained. “, loose shelving, faulty wiring, and the hinges to the doors are creaking.” 

“What do you expect? Jumin Han pays these people, but money doesn’t buy respect and TLC.” Zen grunted. “Hey, I get off pretty early today. Maybe I should stop by! I can even bring Yoosung. He doesn’t have afternoon classes. We can all have lunch.” 

Alexandria’s mood perked, “That sounds great!” 

“You sound relieved,” he sighed. “, you can tell me if you feel alone, Alexandria.” 

“No, I’m fine,” she looked back at the pantry door, before shaking her head and turning to move out of the laundry room. “, I just, I just feel like company at the moment.” 

“Okay. We’ll be there a little after noon.” 

“Alright!” Alexandria began to switch off lights one after the other. “Shall I make something?” 

“Nah, we’ll treat you! Don’t worry, okay!” 

“Thanks Zen,” she came to the last switch, located at the entrance/exit to the room. One last time, she looked over her shoulder, into the darkened abyss that was the laundry room now. Her ears strained to hear that creaking noise.

“Yeah, no problem.” 

Goosebumps rose on her arm, as a slight chill washed over Alexandria’s body. She quickly shut off the light, and started away, putting effort into her steps. 

“See you guys soon.”


	2. The Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House Outside... Why is it there?

“Yoosung, what are you looking at?” Zen arched an eyebrow at the blonde haired man, who had been standing at the sink for a while.

The trio decided to bring their lunch into the kitchen, where a large island was situated. Alexandria had confessed she hadn’t checked out the room yet, so they had decided to kill two birds with one stone. 

“Oh, sorry,” Yoosung laughed, looking over his shoulder. “, I just can’t get over how ugly that house is. You’d think Jumin would tear it down, considering it’s a big eye sore. He doesn’t seem like the type that would keep around an old place like that.” 

“What house?” Zen stood from his chair, now coming over to see what the other man saw. The building in question, was a rather large, two story house. The windows were caked in what looked like mold, or perhaps moss. The wood looked rotted and decayed, as if time had given up long ago on the place. “No way is that up to code...” Zen muttered, a slight shiver running up his spine. 

“Jumin did want that house taken down.” Alexandria picked at her fries now, the pair turning to walk back to the island, seating themselves. She raised her gaze towards them. “He even talked to the CEO of the construction company in person.” 

“He had to go to the CEO?” Zen’s eyes widened. “Why!?” 

“Because none of the workers wanted to go near the place. Even the construction manager refused! Jumin even threatened them with being fired, but they still refused. The CEO didn’t even bat an eye towards Jumin’s threats. So, nothing was done to demolish that building. Jumin blacklisted that construction company after they were done with this apartment building. He’s looking into hiring a new team, but so far, no one has contacted him back. He isn’t very pleased.” 

“...” Yoosung eyed Zen, who looked disturbed as well. “Don’t... Don’t you think thats weird Alexandria?” She has to think that’s weird, Yoosung thought. “I mean, it sounds like those workers were really scared of that place.” 

Alexandria arched an eyebrow, “It’s just a house Yoosung. Nothing ever came from an old house.” she wiggled her fingers. “Oooo, the floorboards are gonna get ya~!” she giggled, Yoosung pouting at being teased.

“I didn’t take you for one to not believe in ghosts, Alexandria.” Zen mused. 

“I was raised to believe in a lot of things,” Alexandria murmured, picking up a fry and biting into it. “, ghosts were not one of them.” 

“Well, I haven’t seen one myself, I can admit. But, that doesn’t rule out they don’t exist.” Zen said matter of fact, looking serious. 

“You believe in ghosts too!?” Yoosung grinned from ear to ear. “Me too!” 

“Look, all i’m saying, is that I heard some stuff about the area.” Zen pursed his lips. “Maybe I shouldn’t say anything.” 

“Awww, you can’t do that!” both Alexandria and Yoosung complained, glaring at Zen. 

“Your the worst if you don’t say what you know.” Yoosung glowered at the red eyed man, who chuckled. 

“Alright, alright,” Zen exhaled a breathe. “, well, one of my TV spots I was doing, just happened to be a horror drama. So, like the good actor that I am, I decided to do some research. My cast members and I ran down info together. One of them knew a lot about this specific area. More accurately, the village that use to be located here.”

“A village?” Alexandria frowned. “There was no so such thing in the records. Jumin was thorough in all his filing on the history of this land.” 

“There wouldn’t be anything on this village. Because it was a cursed village. The land itself is said to be cursed. So anything on it was probably stricken from all records, so that others didn’t decide to investigate and poke their noses around. Once ruled by a evil, malicious prince, this village saw hundreds of deaths and horrible acts of depravity. Until one day, it just disappeared. No one really knows why it disappeared. Whether it burned to the ground, or was spirited away entirely, remains a mystery.” 

Yoosung turned slowly, looking over at the kitchen window, where he could just barely make out the decrepit house in the distance. “So, that house?” 

“Is just a funky, old house!” Alexandria glared at Zen. “Stop, your scaring him.” 

“Hey,” Yoosung exclaimed, cheeks puffing as he whipped his head back towards them. “, I’m not scared!” 

Zen chuckled, “I’m sorry, but it is what I heard. I’ll stop though.” he eyed Alexandria, who stabbed another fry into her ketchup, looking deep in thought now. “Still, I don’t like it that your all alone here. Haunted or not, it can be dangerous by yourself.” 

Alexandria smiled, “Really thinking of moving in now?” 

“Wait, you are!?” Yoosung’s jaw dropped. “Can I move in too!?” 

“Of course!” Alexandria giggled. 

“No way! For free!?” Yoosung laughed, excited now. 

Zen grunted, “I doubt it. Jumin will probably have a price. Probably mow the lawn, or water plants or some stupid stuff. That guy doesn’t know the definition of ‘free’.” 

“I don’t mind doing a few chores here and there. This place is huge! There’s even an indoor swimming pool! Jaehee was telling me all about it, because I was bugging her non-stop! I wanna see the rec room! I heard the TV in there is super huge!” 

“Hehe,” nodding, Alexandria decided to show the place to the duo. “, alright, let’s clean up first.” 

Zen was at her side, making sure she did the least work, as they trio tidied up the kitchen. As they made to throw away their plates, Alexandria stopped at the sink, her eyes now falling on the house. 

How many times had she really looked at the thing. This was most likely her third time, the other two times, in mere passing. Now, she really took the time to stare at it. She noticed thick vines growing along the sides, many of which extended along the ground. 

Odd, she mused to herself. Vines that thick had to have a resource of water. The plants looked alive and healthy even. Was someone watering them, or were they receiving their water from somewhere else? Underground? A basement perhaps. Was there a basement in this apartment complex? In all honestly, she hadn’t looked at the floor plans. Now, she really wanted too.

A hand touched her shoulder, and Alexandria jumped, whirling to stare at Zen. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?” he frowned, eyeing her, then the house beyond the window. He looked back at her. “I didn’t mean to scare you with my stories. I just thought you should know them. It would explain why the workers were scared to touch the place.” he came up beside her, leaning forward to try to get a better view. 

“Superstitions are meant to be fearful for people. But dozens of superstitions are just made up warnings, or to teach children lessons about strangers.” 

Zen frowned now, “Every superstition has some shred of truth Alexandria,” he looked to her now. “, I suggest staying away from that house. Please?” 

“I will,” she nodded. “, I promise.” they smiled at one another. They often did at times like these. For Alexandria, is was extremely easy to talk to Zen. 

“Hey!” Yoosung popped his head back into the kitchen, having been exploring the dining room. “Will you two hurry up! This place is huge! I might get lost going alone!” 

“If you want to live here, then you’ll just have to take that risk!” Zen, with Alexandria, started out of the kitchen. 

Both missing a darkened shadow, fade away from behind, one of the moss covered windows, that belonged to the decrepit house.

~ + ~

“Wow!” Yoosung sprinted into the rec room, practically dive bombing onto the couch, as he flipped to land on his butt, starring at the huge screen. “I can play my LOLOL games on this thing! It has all the hookups!” he moved quickly, to see if there were seven plugins, as he had read online.

Zen sighed, as he held open the door for Alexandria, waiting for her to enter. It figured Yoosung was thinking of gaming, what else would the boy think about? School? Money? Girls!? He frowned now, noticing Alexandria wasn’t stepping further into the room, remaining at his side. “What’s wrong?” he followed her line of sight. Right towards the pool table. 

“I, I don’t think I picked up that billiard ball...” she mumbled. 

“Billiard ball?” Zen watched as Alexandria walked past him, farther into the room and he followed close behind. 

“Yeah, I dropped a billiard ball on my foot and forgot to pick it up,” she reached out to touch the 8 ball, only to gasp, retracting her hand to her chest, fast. 

“What!? What happened!?” Zen quickly took her hand, frowning at it. “Are you okay?” 

Yoosung looked up from what he was doing, after hearing Zen’s shout of panic. He quickly jogged up to them, starring at Alexandria’s hand that Zen still held. “What’s wrong? Did you cut yourself?” 

“No, the 8 ball... Its ice cold to the touch!” 

“Huh?” Yoosung reached out for the 8 ball, picking it up with ease. Eyeing it from all sides, before frowing. “Are you guys tricking me!? Ugh, why do I fall for this!” he starred grumpily at them. “Haha, very funny.” he dropped the billiard ball back on the table. 

“...” Alexandria exhaled a breathe. “Yeah, maybe I was just imagining things.” she looked to Zen. “Sorry~” she removed her hand from his, reaching out once again for the 8 ball, this time, taking hold of it with no issue. 

Zen was quiet, watching Alexandria stare at the ball with a curious expression. Something was defiantly going on. For someone who said they didn't believe in ‘ghosts’, Alexandria had looked paled there for a moment. 

Alexandria was the strongest girl, Zen had ever come across. So if something was bothering her, she would make sure no one found out about it. She was defiantly the type of person who would find solutions to problems on her own. 

Zen’s heart swelled, and now more then ever, he was determined to move in. Just so he could watch over her. He didn’t care if Jumin Han was her ‘boyfriend’. So far, to Zen, that man was sucking at his job.

“Can we check out the bedrooms next!” Yoosung chirped. “I wanna see how big they are! Jaehee said like miniature apartments inside, one big apartment building.

“Sure!” Alexandria placed the ball back down, smiling. “Let’s go!” 

“We could honestly call this place a hotel.” Zen muttered, watching the pair head for the door. He eyed the 8 ball, eyes narrowed. He didn’t touch it however, fearing what would happen if he did. 

Instead, he hurried and caught up with the others, closing the door firmly behind him.


	3. HELP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closet... The Figurine... The mysteries are piling up...

“Wow,” Yoosung breathed stepping into the bathroom of one of the rooms. “, this is like the size of my bedroom...” he shook his head in disbelief, bending to turn on the faucet for the tub. 

At some point in the tour. he had split from the pair, who were at the moment checking out the room across the hallway, which was a small library and break room. This ‘apartment’ building really had it all. 

Turning the faucet off, he started back towards the main room, checking out the large king size bed, resisting the urge to jump on it. Who knew what room Jumin would give him, regardless, it would be great! His eyes spotted the closet near the dresser. A walk in closet!

“No way,” he was imagining the possibilities of storing all his comics and games. Immediately he turned on the light for the closet, entering with a skip in his step. There was room for his clothes, boxes of his stuff and even his shoes! He could live in this closet! “...?” his eyes caught sight of something sticking out from the floorboards in the very back.

Bending down, he reached out for the object, gripping it tightly. It wasn’t budging. Frowning now, he brought both his hands to grip it. Tugging on it with all his might. “One more pull,” he breathed. “, on the count of three Yoosung.” he breathed on is hands, rubbing them together, before gripping the object once more. “, one, two, thre-” he pulled before he finished counting and yanked the object out so hard, he went tumbling back on his butt. 

The door slammed shut behind him, at the same time the light flickered off. Yoosung was sunk into total darkness and he scrambled to pick himself off the ground, object still in hand. “Hey!” he yelled, blindly walking his way back to the door. Where the hell was the slither of light underneath the door? There was suppose to be one! It was never this pitch black! “This really isn’t funny!” he yelled again, heart beginning to race. 

His hands came up, as his steps slowed. Why did this closet feel so much more bigger then it actually was now? Calm down, he thought over and over, just calm down. His breathe caught as he heard the floorboards behind him creak softly. His bottom lip trembled now, it felt as if someone was starring at him from behind. That was stupid though! No one was there. He was all alone in this closet. The creaks started to come closer towards him. 

~ + ~

“Welcome home!” Alexandria exclaimed, running into Jumin’s awaiting arms. The man smiled, embracing Alexandria as if she was to disappear at any moment. 

“Mr. Han decided his last two appointments of the day weren’t important enough.” Jaehee fixed her glasses, with a soft sigh. 

“Nothing is more important then Alexandria,” Jumin replied with a huff, his eyes fell on Zen, who stood off to the side, arms crossed in front of his chest. “, where is Yoosung?” 

Alexandria frowned now, looking over at Zen, who was looking around as well. The pair had joined up with Jumin and Jaehee at the end of the hallway. Which meant they had left Yoosung alone, down the opposite end. “Yoosung...” Alexandria started forward at a brisk pace, before she began to sprint, leaving the others behind. 

“Alexandria!?” Jumin shouted, worry marring his face.

~ + ~

Yoosung slammed himself against the closet door, his fist pounding on the wooden surface with everything he had. “OPEN THE DOOR!” he exclaimed, hearing the creaking becoming louder. He didn’t care at this point that it may all just be in his imagination. It felt real to him! “Please! Alexandria!? Zen!” the creaking had stopped. He panted harshly, feeling a cold chill run up his arms, as if someone was touching him. “Please,” he whimpered. “, please, someone...” the chill worsened as he felt it reach for his neck, like a vice grip beginning to clench down. 

“YOOSUNG!” Alexandria whipped open the door, gasping as the blonde haired man ran straight into her, both of them toppling to the ground. “Oh, Yoosung!” she cried, feeling how cold he was. “Are you alright!?” she made to sit up, hearing the others file into the room. “Yoosung?” she whispered, lifting his face to hers. “Hey, are you okay?” her hands fell on his shoulders, shaking him ever so gently.

“I was so scared,” Yoosung breathed, shaking his head from side to side. 

“Did the door lock on you?” Zen frowned, moving towards the closet to see it’s lock. “Damn building, filled with all kinds of problems. Nice job mister Han.” 

Jumin sighed, “I should have expected shoddy work from that company. Precisely the reason why they are on the blacklist. The CEO continues to make excuses, trying to apologize.” 

“Yoosung, it’s okay,” Alexandria rubbed the man’s back, calming him down. 

“I apologize Yoosung, I should have had another team come out and do a second glance at the building.” 

“New buildings always have their fair share of problems,” Jaehee said matter of fact. “, even if a second team were to come out, their experiences compared to actual tenants living here, would differ.” 

“What is this?” Alexandria whispered, picking up the burnt piece of wood, Yoosung had dropped at his side. It was a doll whittled out of wood, the curves and grooves told her this much. “Where did you find this?” she looked to Yoosung, the others preoccupied with their conversation on tenants and moving in, even Zen was in on the conversation. So they didn’t notice the looks the pair on the ground were giving one another.

“Inside the closet.” Yoosung answered, starring at the burnt wooden figure in her hand. “The door shut on me Alexandria,” he told her softly, his gaze boring into hers. “, it really did.” he was practically begging her to believe him. 

She nodded, clenching the figure in her hand. I believe you, she thought, making sure he could read it in her eyes. When he moved to stand up, she did as well, being helped up by Jumin, who helped brush off any dust she had collected.

“Looks like you’ll have a different room then,” Zen patted Yoosung’s shoulder. “, maybe with a closet that you can’t get locked in.” 

“All of the rooms have walk in closets though,” Jaehee sighed. “, we would have to do revisions and more paperwork.” 

“That’s alright,” Jumin wrapped a hand around Alexandria’s shoulders. “, I want this place to be perfect, for not only Alexandria, but for everyone else as well. How about a different room altogether for you,” he eyed Yoosung, who looked less pale, gaining color back into his cheeks. 

“... Okay.” the blonde haired boy nodded, starring at Alexandria. 

What is it? Alexandria could tell Yoosung wanted to tell her something, just not in front of the others. This was the first time she had seen him look so serious. 

“Luciel has already called dibs on the fifth floor.” Jaehee shook her head in disbelief. 

“The whole fifth floor!?” Zen laughed. “Then I call the sixth!” 

“That is the theater floor.” Jumin grunted, amused at Zen’s sour expression. “A stage hall and cinema are on that floor. In fact the area is so huge from top to bottom, that I simply made floor six and seven one floor altogether.” 

The group began to move out of the room, as Jumin continued to explain the aesthetics of architecture. Every so often, Alexandria would look over to Yoosung, as they walked down the hallway, but the man looked lost in his own thoughts. She looked down at her hand now, starring at the wooden figure. 

Where did it come from? 

~ + That Night + ~

A soft knock upon her door, made Alexandria stare away from the book she held. Sitting on the cushioned sofa in her room, Alexandria found this area of her room more well lit, then any other area. “Come in.” she knew who it was, and honestly he didn’t really need to knock. The fact that Jumin did, just made her heart swell. 

Jumin poked his head into the room, spotting her right away. He smiled, that boyish smile she had fallen in love with, before fully entering the room. Alexandria placed her book off to the side, sitting up, as Jumin waltzed towards her, sitting on the couch opposite of her. 

“I apologize for today,” he began, pursing his lips, looking to be sorting out his thoughts and inner turmoil. “, I should have been here. I dislike having to leave you for work.” 

“No, no, your work is important,” Alexandria insisted. “, I’m fine,” she waved her hand dismissively. 

“Are you?” Jumin looked sincere. “I am not. I miss you every moment and-” his sentence was cut off, when Alexandria wrapped her arms around his waist, moving into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry... I miss you like crazy too!” she admitted. “I just, don’t want you to know these things, because then you’ll make Jaehee cancel everything and skip out on work. I don’t want to be that burden!” 

“Never say you are my burden, ever!” Jumin’s arms encircled her, he kissed the top of her head lovingly. “Never Alexandria, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You opened my world to so many new things. Your patience, your kindness, your love. I adore everything about you. You’re right, I would skip work just to be with you and yes, Jaehee would be extremely upset. That is how much you effect me so.” 

“So, what now?” Alexandria tilted her head up, starring up at her boyfriend, who caressed her cheek. 

“I arranged a few things at my office. I plan to work from there only two days out of the week, the rest of my time will be spent with you here, and in my office down the hallway.” 

“Really?” Alexandria’s eyes widened in awe. “Is that really okay?” 

Jumin chuckled, “Of course! I already arranged it. I’ll be going in early tomorrow, but return in the afternoon, before lunch. I want to feed you.” 

“I can make us something.” 

“No, no, I shall order us food~” Jumin sat back on the couch, with Alexandria in his arms, as he started to list off all the chefs he knew that could be hired to prepare them meals. Alexandria rested her head against his chest, hearing his beating heart. They would often cuddle like this, Jumin sharing his day, or certain events, or even listing off food. Alexandria always felt so relaxed like this. 

The couple shared the entire twelfth floor, and only those with clearance could travel up to their floor, via elevator. All other exits and entrances were open to the public. This way, even if the everyone else moved in, the couple would still have their privacy. 

“I love you Alexandria.” Jumin closed his eyes, entwining their hands together, palms melding against one another. 

“I love you too, Jumin.” 

“... Never let go of my hand.” he murmured, falling asleep. 

“Never.” Alexandria passed out.

Both were fast asleep, cuddle in each other’s arms. In the morning, Jumin would only regret one thing and it wouldn’t be his sore back. No, it would be the simple fact that he hadn’t covered Alexandria with a blanket, before bed. 

~ +++ ~

Darkness. Howling and crying. Zen stood at the end of a very long tunnel, eyes locked on Alexandria who was running towards him, fear in her eyes, hair disheveled, dirt and soot smeared on her face. She stopped suddenly, panting heavily, as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Run!” a voice in the distance, pleading, warning. Whose voice did that belong too!?

Zen reached out for Alexandria, but her image soared right through him and he turned, watching as she threw herself against a door, shoving it open with all her might. A low, humorous cackle sounded behind him, and Zen was terrified to turn around. This laughter... Was evil. Pure hate and malicious intent. 

“HURRY ALEXANDRIA!” Zen pleaded, jaw clenching, entire body on edge as the door Alexandria tried to force open, creaked ever so slowly in, as if taunting her. 

“Alexandria!” Zen shot out of bed, face covered in sweat, breaths coming out in hardened pants. “Oh my gods,” he quickly reached over to his nightstand, picking up his cell. Seven in the morning. He had rehearsal at eight until twelve, and at one the movers for his stuff would come. 

He knew Alexandria would still be fast asleep at least until nine, but he had to make sure she was alright. At least leave her a nice voicemail. He starred down at his cellphone, cursing. “Don’t go near tunnels,” he muttered. “, yeah that’ll go over nicely. Hey Alexandria, I had a dream you were being chased. Be careful~!” 

Clicking his tongue in frustration, he dialed her number anyways. Like hell he was gonna go about his day and not tell her to be careful. His psychic dreams, when he did have them, always came true. Always. He desperately hoped this one time, they didn’t. “Please,” he closed his eyes, as Alexandria voicemail message chimed. “, please be safe today! Please.”


	4. The Journal of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail...

It was odd, if not slightly disturbing. Where did this wooden figure come from? Surely one of the workers would have seen it and thrown it away. There were no other signs of trash that littered the building, so how did anyone miss this? Alexandria starred down at the doll figure in her hand, placing it on the desk next to her keyboard. 

She had managed to clean it, if only slightly, with some soap. What she had found were small initials and engravings etched on the side. These markings looked familiar, so the first thing she did after breakfast, was look on the internet. 

Alexandria had taken a class on ritualistic tattoos and a few of the engravings along the figures sides reminded her of that. It took fifteen minutes for her to scavenge a few websites, but she eventually found what she was looking for. Picking up the tiny figure, she eyed it, before starring at the screen.

The Unilay Mark 

These markings are used to bind the person initialed onto the vessel. Either for malicious intent or to help heal the individual. The latter of the two was used the most, unfortunately. 

“Bind them... Like a voodoo doll.” Alexandria placed the figure down, careful with it now. Usually only the spell caster could control the doll, but she still felt bad touching it. She doubted, due to how the doll looked, that it was used in ‘healing’ rituals. And there were initials on it, FG. What was most strange, was that it looked practically brand new, as if time hadn’t touched it at all. But Unilay Marks hadn’t been recorded being used for well over three hundred and fifty years. So this figure, had to be close to four hundred years old. 

With a bitter sigh, she closed her laptop. Why was it there in the closet? Were there more? Now more then ever, Alexandria was troubled. Once, hell even twice would be at least ‘coincidence’ but more then two occurrences had happened! Yoosung in the closet had been the final straw for her. He truly had looked terrified. Did something else happen in that closet? Maybe it did, but he was scared to reveal it to everyone. She had wanted to talk to him after dinner, however Alexandria hadn’t gotten a chance. Pulling him aside would have raised suspicion. She would talk to him later on tonight, when he got settled in his new room. It wasn’t surprising that Yoosung decided to share a floor with Zen, who didn’t mind the company. 

Heading for the elevator now, Alexandria stretched out her arms above her head, rotating them, one by one. Was this place haunted? Did Zen’s story on the village ring any truths or was it all just made up by his cast mate? Darn, she should have looked it up on the internet. 

The bell for the elevator dinged and she entered with a sigh. Maybe she was thinking to hard. As she turned around, pressing the button, she missed the figure standing in the middle of the hallway, starring at her, as the doors closed.

~ + ~

Zen had called her, rather early in the morning. It was a pleasant message, just telling her to be careful and to stay safe. But Alexandria could have sworn she felt a hidden meaning behind his words. He sounded upset, at least, towards the end. She knew his schedule and didn’t want to disturb him, so she decided to call him around noon. 

Right now, she decided to start mopping the kitchen. The smell of lemon scented Pine-sol was the best thing ever. Putting her hair up in a bun and tying on her apron, she started for the pantry, grabbing up the bucket. As she waltzed over to the sink, her eyes casted outside, starring at the abandoned house. Was that house involved in any way? No, right? But then, why did the workers not want to touch it? 

Alexandria froze when she spotted a familiar white object, slinking around outside. “Elizabeth the 3rd?” she quickly turned off the water, watching as Elizabeth trotted towards the house, tail swaying back and forth. How? Alexandria was sure Jumin wouldn’t bring the cat here, especially since he had given her back to V. 

V had even promised upon receiving the feline, that he would get treatments and make sure his eyesight came back, at least gradually. V was no longer the man they all knew. For some reason, he had gotten his will and strength back. He had apologized to everyone, and had made efforts to rekindle his relationship with Yoosung, that was broken due to circumstances. 

“Elizabeth?” the cat was heading up the steps to the abandoned house, circling around for a bit, before butting her head against the door, which opened far to easily. “...” removing her apron, tossing it on the table, Alexandria quickly started out of the kitchen. 

No, she wasn’t stupid. This meant something. Either Elizabeth was real and the cat was about to get herself into trouble, or the Elizabeth she saw was just a mirage and someone wanted her to go into the house. This was her chance to get some answers, at least she hoped. 

~ + ~

“... Elizabeth?” she could see her breathe in the air, and she hadn’t even entered the house. The cold air that brushed over her, made her shiver, but she pushed forward. She wasn’t about to be deterred by ‘spooky’ winds. Touching the door, she inhaled a breathe, before stepping in. 

It felt like she stepped into a freezer. Alexandria hugged herself, evening her breathing. The inside of the house, looking surprisingly well put together. The outside looked absolutely horrible, but the inside, seemed just slightly aged. There were two stair cases leading up to either side of the second floor, where she could see a hallway of doors. 

There was a large oval shaped passage, straight in front of her, that probably lead to the kitchen and dining rooms. The house on the inside looked far larger then it did on the outside. “Elizabeth!?” she would play along. She was in here to find a cat, or, to get answers. She would play along, for now. 

The floorboards creaked underneath her feet and she starred down at them. “...” her heart thudded wildly against her chest. The front door slammed behind her and she turned, starring at it with a narrowed gaze. “Stop doing that!” she mumbled, getting annoyed now. Who was doing it? 

Alexandria didn’t believe in the paranormal, but she wasn’t about to be stubborn and think that everything that was happening had a ‘scientific’ explanation. Especially not with the things she had been experiencing. She had an open mind, and if this was a ghost, she wanted to see it with her own eyes. What was it trying to tell her? What did it want? 

It wasn’t exactly doing anything like writing ‘get out’ in blood on the walls, or throwing things around. To be honest, for Alexandria, it felt like it wanted her attention. ANYONE’S attention. 

“Eliza-” as she brought her foot down, she felt the floor beneath her begin to give way. “!” as she starred down, the ground below began to cave in. “Aaaaaaaaaah!” she fell straight down, into the abyss. 

= + + + =

Jumin frowned, this would be the third time he had dialed Alexandria, but received no answer. He was worried by the second call, but the third had him telling his driver to go faster. When he had finally reached the apartment building, he took off out of the car in a sprint. 

He practically threw open the doors, calling out her name. He realized she could very well be on the 12th floor, but his frustration was through the roof. Instead of checking each floor, he moved towards the camera room. There were cameras placed in public areas only, never in rooms. The screens lined the walls, as he starred at each camera, rewinding time. 

There was Alexandria, leaving her room. He frowned, when the camera began to flicker and go crazy for a while, as the doors to the elevators closed with her on it. “...” he would have to look into that. 

He watched her go towards the kitchen, she looked so beautiful. He needed to get her more outfits in dark green, the color really did suit her well. The way she pinned her hair up in a bun, was so enticing. The camera began to flicker again, he wondered if it was the machines. It was an odd sort of malfunction too. The lens looked like it was frosting over, and the image was becoming grainy. 

“Alexandria... Where are you going?” he had seen her starring outside, as if she had seen a car crash in real time. There was nothing outside that window though, just a huge field of grass and that damn house. He slammed his fist against the table and started out of the room, heading towards the outside. He whipped out his cell phone. 

“Mr. Han?” 

“I need twenty security personnel ASAP to building-” 

~ + ~

“Nnnnngh...” Alexandria felt like utter shit. Her entire body was aching, her head throbbed, and she began to cough violently. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could see nothing but pitch black, the cold air was formidable and it smelt like death. Was she below the house? Gods, she couldn’t see anything! 

“My phone,” she groaned, reaching into her pocket and taking out the damn thing. “, oh thank the lords.” there was no cell reception, but even though her screen was cracked to hell, it still turned on. She flicked on the flashlight and breathed a sigh of relief. “I officially hate that cat...” she muttered, beginning to sit up. She wasn’t being honest of course, but she needed to keep her thoughts away from panicking. Cracking jokes and being a smart ass helped relieve her tension. Luciel taught her this, she could just imagine what he would be like if he were in this situation. 

Standing now, Alexandria was glad she didn’t break anything, which was also surprising. She starred up at the whole she fell from. “... Wow.” there was no light, so she had fallen a long ways. It was a downright miracle she was alive. Even more so, since she had fallen right on her face. Either she had the devil’s luck, or someone, or something, had saved her. 

Moving her light around, she noted that she wasn’t in a room. No, she was in a hallway, that opened up to four tunnel passage ways. Great, she thought, a maze. Just what she needed. She hadn’t gone far from the entrance of the house, so the tunnel leading past it, must lead to the apartment building. 

“... Really...” she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. That meant that there were tunnels under the foundation of Jumin’s apartment building. And these tunnels looked REALLY old, ancient even. There were even rusted knobs to where torches were suppose to be placed. “Okay.” she said out loud. “Show me the way...” 

Her words were meant for whoever it was that lead her to come this far. Whether they had caused the caving of the floor, was beyond her, but she didn’t have much to go on. Her battery was at 35% and if it went out, she was dead in the water. No one knew she was in here and she doubted that the door to the house was just gonna ease on open for anyone. Alexandria was desperate.

Deciding to 100% rely on her ‘ghost’ buddy to show her the way, she waited. When nothing responded, she began to laugh softly. “... I’m an idiot.” she muttered, starting for the tunnel on left. As soon as she took that first step, Alexandria could feel eyes upon her, from the side. She swallowed her saliva, turning her head to stare into a pair of faded, gray eyes. “Oh my gods,” her hand covered her mouth. 

There, in the tunnel leading towards the apartment building, was a woman. This woman, was beautiful and yet, the many scars and obvious throat slashing on her neck, indicated the woman was very dead. The woman’s dress was in tatters, one shoe missing, while the other remained. It was as if she had gone through complete hell, before she had died. 

“Are you,” Alexandria had to communicate. Had to say something. “, are you the one trying to get my attention?” 

Without answering, the woman turned and started down the tunnel. Alexandria wasted no time in following, making sure to keep adequate distance. It was at least five minutes, until the ghost woman disappeared behind a wooden door, on the side of the tunnel. It looked like a small alcove for anyone who decided to guard down here. That made sense, these tunnels had to been occupied at one point. Most likely by the wealthy, who feared burglars, so they kept guards on watch.

Taking a deep breathe, Alexandria pushed the door open, finding it rather light. Inside was a dirty table, a ratty, torn mattress and tipped over goblets. “Ah!” a rat scuttled past her feet. “Geez,” she glared at the animal, watching it disappear around the corner. “, alright,” she starred back around the room. “,what do you want me to see?” 

WHAM! Alexandria whipped her head towards the table, aiming her light directly in the center, where a book now laid. It defiantly had not been there before. She would have noticed. It was a thick, leather bound book. But, it didn’t look like a regular book. More like a journal, but the pages all looked as if they were sticking out and of different sizes. A collection of pages perhaps? A scrap book? 

Taking a step towards it, reaching out her hand, Alexandria hesitated. The woman stood right next to her now, Alexandria knew she was. “Is this yours?” her gaze moved towards the woman, who nodded ever so slowly. “Okay...” she opened to the first page. 

@@@@@@@@

October 24th 1570

The weather has become quite chilly. I fear father and mother will start to fight again. They always do around this time. I just turned 17 today, but instead of being happy for me, they wallow in despair. Why haven’t I married? We need the dowry! These are all things I hear day in and day out. 

Sometimes father doesn’t come home. I always hear mother wailing. I do not go outside my room when this happens. I am afraid my own depression will swallow me whole. 

Abigail (Abby Morturm)

 

October 25th 1570

I decided today, to make things different. I would go out and get a job. Mother says I will become a prostitute if I do not find a husband. I wish she would stop being cruel to me. I love my parents. Why are they cruel? 

When I felt like nothing was to become of me, THAT WAS WHEN HE SHOWED UP. The Prince himself. Prince Yuriel Verenzie. He had rode into the village, looking for a warm meal and a place to stay. Apparently he and his adviser had lost track of the time. 

We met eyes, when I passed him. He even smiled at me. I smiled back. Curse my wretchedness, but I did smile back. He was so bright and radiant, how could I resist? He even winked at me. No one has ever done that. My heart swooned. 

I overheard him talking to the baker. He will be staying in the village longer! MY HEART SWELLS WITH EXCITEMENT!

Abigail (Abby Morturm)

@@@@@@@@

 

The room began to shake, and Alexandria tore her eyes away from the journal. Abby had disappeared. 

Snatching up the book, Alexandria ran out of the door, crying out as a loud, crackling, whirring noise threatened to bust her ear drums. She cringed, clenching her teeth, covering her ears. The sound was deafening. 

“Run!” 

The sound ceased suddenly, Alexandria gained her cognitive thought back. She had heard that voice from down the hall and didn’t question it. She ran forward, gasping as she avoided small rocks falling from the tunnel cieling. 

No, the tunnels weren’t caving in. It felt as if something was coming after her. And it’s mere presence, was making the foundation shake. This wasn’t Abby. No, it felt different. Sinister even.

This felt like an entity that didn’t care if it was noticed. That didn’t care about anything! She came to a four way stop again. She had to be underneath the apartment, most likely right under the middle. How would she escape!? The air in the tunnels felt like it was getting thinner. She was panicking now. Yes, that was certain. She was panicking. 

“Run!” that voice again, helping her. She could feel a dark, suffocating presence nearing her. Feel the gurgle of malicious intent, seeping up through her skin. It made her want to cry. Just whose ghost was this!? She ran straight into a door, cursing it’s very existence. 

“FUCKING OPEN!” she gritted her teeth, pushing with all her might. A cackle of laughter could be heard, but she didn’t care at this point. OPEN, OPEN, OPEN! She felt someone push her against the door and suddenly she was inside, slamming the wooden barrier shut behind her.

Thank you, she thought, before continuing to run. Had it been Abby? At this point, she just wanted OUT! She could see a ladder leading up to a cellar door above. “Oh my Gods!” she recognized that door! It lead straight outside. 

With journal still in hand, she made her way up the ladder, praying none of the steps would give way. Her heart raced rapidly, her breaths coming in rapid succession. The door she had closed began to bang continuously, rattling and shaking. “COME ON!” she threw herself against the cellar door, banging her fist against it. “HELP! SOMEONE!” she continued to throw her shoulder against it, uncaring if pain shot through her arm. 

The cellar door burst open, just as the door behind her did. Alexandria screamed as she felt something pulling her back into the darkness, grasping her ankle with an ice cold, iron grip. However at the same time her arms were being pulled up. 

“ALEXANDRIA!” Jumin gritted his teeth, pulling his girlfriend up and out of the cellar. He fell back with her in his arms, eyes widening in surprise at having to use so much force. It had felt like someone had been pulling her away from him. That was crazy though! He had seen no one! “Alexandria!?” he embraced her, hearing her loud sobs into his chest, as she clung to him for dear life. “Sssh, I’m here,” he rocked her back and forth. His hands were dirty, swollen and wounded. The moment he had heard Alexandria’s cries on the cellar door, he had practically tried to pry the damn door off with his own strength. He had eventually stomped the lock, breaking the rusted hinge. 

“Jumin,” Alexandria cried. “, Jumin!” tears spilling down her face.

“OVER HERE!” Yoosung’s voice shouted. The blonde haired boy rushed over to the pair. “WE NEED MEDICS!” he shouted again. “Hey, is she alright!?” 

“MEDICS OVER HERE!” Jaehee’s voice now, as she could be heard sprinting towards the couple. “Oh my gods, are you alright Alexandria?” 

Alexandria said not one word, her ankle could still feel the pain and ache, as if that invisible force still clung to her. She now one hundred percent believed, in ghosts. 

 

To Be Continued...


	5. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was to late...

Yoosung frowned, standing in front of a brick wall. Alexandria had explained that in the cellar, there had been a door that lead to tunnels running underneath the apartment building. Of course everyone believed her! Yoosung, Zen and Luciel had decided to check it out. And thus how Yoosung ended up in front of said brick wall.

  
“Nothing?” Zen came up beside him, rapping his fingers against the surface.

“No…” Yoosung sighed. “Not even a trap door. It doesn’t make sense,” he looked back at Luciel, who sat not far away, a few small monitors around him. “, how did she end up here, if not through that door!? She even explained that she fell through hole in that abandoned house.” 

“We can’t enter that house Yoosung,” Zen’s brow furrowed. “, it’s locked tight.” 

“You think she is lying?” Yoosung glared at the silver haired man. 

“I think, she is shaken, scared and-“

“Got it!” Luciel exclaimed, looking towards the brick wall in question. “There are tunnels under here! That wall leads directly to them!” he shifted the laptop in his lap to face the other two, who now came up towards him. “I setup sonar and pulse detectors around here, “ he pointed to corners of the room. “, the pulse sends out a wave, that the sonar monitors pick up. Thus giving me a field of vision of the room. Look,” Luciel pointed to the side of the screen, where the brick wall laid. “, the pulse wave continues inward, meaning that there is more space there. A lot more space~” he sing songed.

“How the hell did Alexandria come through a brick wall?” Zen held his head, he just couldn’t fathom any of this.

“Maybe you should start believing in your own ghost stories, Zen,” Yoosung’s expression was serious. “, something is here. I felt it.” 

“I’m always down for ghost stories.” Luciel moved the laptop so that it faced him once more. “It’s said that supernatural entities can manipulate the physical realm. At one point, that brick wall didn’t exist. So it would be easy for something paranormal to revert things back to the way things were, at least for a short period of time.”

Zen eyed the brick wall again, before glaring at his friends, “You guys are taking this way too easy. Talking about ghosts and paranormal entities. Are we even on earth anymore?”

  
“Why are you so quick to dismiss this?” Luciel lifted his head now, frowning. “It’s odd, because your mister psychic dreams. You’re pretty darn set on having us believe it’s nothing.”

  
“Yeah, that is pretty strange,” Yoosung eyed the crimson eyed man wearily. “, why?”

  
“…” Zen stalked away from them, trying to rearrange his thoughts, before he stalked back. “, okay listen, I did have a psychic dream. I saw Alexandria running through the tunnels she described.” He pointed to the brick wall. “I saw something that scared the hell out of me and it was chasing after her! I don’t want my dreams to be a reality! Why the hell would I want something like that!? Do you think I enjoy being ‘mister psychic dreams’!?”

  
“We know you don’t enjoy it,” Luciel smirked. “, but you need to tell us these things. What, were you just planning on keeping it to yourself and hope for the best?”

  
“No! I was going to get Alexandria the hell out of here!” Zen exclaimed.

  
“I don’t think she wants to go,” Yoosung bit his lip, expression concerned. “, Jumin had even insisted she head to the hospital, but she refused. She looked determined to stay.”

  
“Yeah, I saw that too,” Luciel cracked his neck from side to side. “, looks like she found something too.”

  
“The journal,” Yoosung nodded. “, I wonder what’s inside of it.”

  
“Clues no doubt,” Zen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “, I felt another presence in the dream. Someone was telling her to ‘run’, leading her away from danger.”

  
“Zen, why the heck didn’t you tell us sooner?” Luciel eyed the man with an incredulous face.

  
“I, I just didn’t want any of it to be true,” Zen murmured, shoulders slumping in defeat.

  
“Now’s the time to leave, if we’re gonna leave,” Yoosung proclaimed. “, otherwise, we might get locked in.”

  
“Locked in?” Zen arched an eyebrow, a bit of a chill running down his spine.

  
“Don’t you watch ANY horror movies!?” Luciel eye’s widened in surprise. “Spiritually locked into the grounds. If the ghosts are powerful enough, they’ll erect a barrier around the area, making impossible to leave. Vice versa for world outside the barrier. The barrier won’t break until we’re dead, or the grounds are purified of all evil.”

  
Yoosung nodded to everything Luciel said, “Yes! Exactly!” he had seen dozens of horror movies to know that when things got like, there was no turning back.

  
“Come on,” Zen didn’t like anything the red haired man was saying. In fact, in scared him. He feared for Alexandria’s safety and everyone else’s. “, let’s go back to Alexandria.”

  
“I’ll stay here, I wanna keep working on thes-“

  
“No!” Yoosung exclaimed, pulling on Luciel’s arm. “First rule of horror movies, follow the group and don’t stay in places alone! Do you wanna die!?”

  
“…” Zen leaned on the ladder that lead up to the exit of the cellar, smirking. “That’s like first of rule of **common sense**.” he grinned like an idiot now.

  
Luciel laughed out loud, “Okay, okay! You got a point!"

**=== +++ ===**  
“Here, drink this,” Jumin handed Alexandria a glass of water, coming to sit beside her on the couch, caressing her back with care. Jaehee had finished walking the medics out and had returned, with a look of concern across her face. “, are feeling better?”

  
“Yes,” Alexandria smiled wearily, taking another sip of water. “, thank you.”

  
Jumin lent forward to place a kiss upon the side of her forehead, so relieved she hadn’t hurt herself or worse. She had explained in great detail the events of her leading out of the cellar, but something told him, that she was leaving things out.

  
“Alexandria,” Jaehee held the musty journal in her hands now. “, what is this?”

  
“Is that really important right now?” Jumin frowned at his assistant, who didn’t flinch under the stare she was given.

  
“It is important,” Alexandria spoke, holding out her hand to receive the journal. “, it’s what I was lead to. It’s what Abigail lead me to.”

  
“Abigail?” Jaehee sat now on the love seat across from the pair. She had been right. Alexandria had held things back from her story. It also dawned on her, while being checked out by the medics, that the girl was adamant on staying here in the apartment building. Alexandria had insisted not to go anywhere, even yelling at Jumin to ‘listen to her’ and ‘I’m staying’. Jumin had been surprised, but never the less, he had complied.

  
“I didn’t want to say anything while the medics were around…” Alexandria explained, starring down at the journal that laid in her lap. Her head lifted as the door to the room opened, Yoosung, Zen and Luciel piling in. “I want to explain properly what happened.”

  
And she did.

  
For a while, after her story, the group sat in silence. Every so often, Alexandria would look towards any one of them, seeing their contemplating gazes. It was a story one did not simply go ‘okay, that’s believable’ or ‘yeah, that happens all the time’. She understood if they thought she was crazy. Before all of this, even she would have considered herself crazy. But Alexandria knew what she saw, what she experienced and felt. Even now, she could still feel the freezing, cold grip around her ankle. It was like it singed itself upon her flesh, though there was no evidence what so ever.

  
“Well, I believe you,” Luciel was the first to speak. “, it’s not that hard to imagine. While these two dorks were walking around the cellar, I decided to do my own research on the area. Can’t find nada, nothing, zilch~! Not a darn thing~! That’s pretty  strange if you ask me. Also, I decided to do research on the construction company that worked on building this apartment complex. It turns out, several of the workers have died already. Apparent suicides, no one can understand why. They weren’t exactly mentally unstable.”

  
“What?” Jaehee breathed, taken aback by Luciel’s explanation. “Is that really true?”

  
“Of course, I have it all here,” Luciel tapped the laptop at his side. “, I joke about a lot of things, but suicides and deaths ain’t my type of humor.”

  
“I heard about that,” Jumin spoke, feeling Alexandria’s eyes on him. “, I sent my regards to their families.”

  
“You didn’t find that strange at all?” Alexandria’s anger was apparent. “Seven people committing suicide, all from the same site!? That didn’t strike you as strange!?”

  
“… It did,” Jumin met his girlfriend’s eyes. “, I blamed myself, for putting them on black list. I had assumed that was the cause.”

“That would make sense,” Luciel interrupted Jumin’s pity fest. “, but if you looked into the story, you would know that it wasn’t your fault. It was something else. These seven people, in different areas, at the _**same time**_ , all committed suicide by jumping off the top, of any high building, they could find.”

“At the same time?” Yoosung whispered. “What time?”

“Guess?” Luciel eyed the blonde haired man, who looked frightened now.

“The witching hour…” Yoosung bottom lip trembled.

“Bingo.” The red haired man nodded.

Alexandria sighed wearily, hands coming to grip the journal now. Something had attacked those seven workers, forced them into madness and had them forced off those buildings. But why? For what purpose?

“Alexandria, are you going to read to us what’s in that journal?” Zen spoke softly, a gentle smile on his face. His first instinct had been to grab her and run, but no, he knew she wouldn’t approve. Her face held a torrid of many emotions, but none of which spoke fear. She was a lot stronger then he could have imagined. Jumin was a lucky son of a bitch. The only thing he could hope to do now for her, was to be supportive in any way possible.

Jaehee fixed her glasses, “Would it not be wise to read the journal elsewhere? We should remove ourselves from the premises and return to the city.”

As Jaehee spoke, Alexandria could see Abigail’s figure standing in the doorway. No one else noticed her. Everyone was talking about staying and leaving now, but all Alexandria could do was stare at Abigail, who looked saddened, even regretful, before the woman flickered away.

“Well, we should really vote,” Luciel muttered, glaring at Jaehee who looked fed up with everyone.

“It’s too late.” Alexandria’s words made the room grow silent, all eyes going towards her. “We’re stuck here.”

**=== ++ ++ ===**

  
                              **_“We are sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Please try your call again.”_ **

V frowned, bringing the phone away from his ear to glare at it. Why wasn’t anyone answering? Not even the messenger app was working. Where was everyone? This wasn’t normal. Luciel or Jumin would always pick up the phone. He started towards the limo now, the driver opening the door for him.  
“Where to, sir?”

Jumin had wrote to him about the new apartment complex he had been building for Alexandria. The thought had made V laugh out loud, it was entirely a Jumin idea. Maybe that was where the man was. It was worth a shot. He couldn’t shake off the bad feeling he had. He hoped it was just his imagination.

 

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


End file.
